Will I ever be Loved?
by Sonikku-Silverluver
Summary: Amy is a teenager that has made some mistakes in her life that have put her in jail. Sonic is a new guard at the prison, and is now stuck in a dead end job his dad put him up to. When he is selected to be Amy's private guard will they soon fall in love? Stay tuned to find out! First fan fic sorry if it sucks.
1. My Life

**A/N:Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so don't flame me too hard. Please let me know if I have any grammatical or spelling errors. Also please tell me anything that would help me improve my story. Don't forget to R & R Thank you!**

**Amy:17**

**Sonic:20**

Chapter 1: My life

Amy's P.O.V

There's not much you really need to know about me. To put it all in a nutshell: my parents never wanted me, I have had no friends in my life time,I've always had a short temper (which is why I'm in this cell in the first place), and to top it all off... I just want all this madness to end. I mean I almost killed my little sister, well _step_ sister, they should have executed me in the first place right? Well anyways I should start from where the problem started to clear up any confusion.

"Mom, where are you! I have to get to school before I'm late!" ,I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Just wait a damn minuet", she shouts the same volume back, "You know, I don't even know why you still go to that place; nobody even talks to you except the teachers." My mom came down the steps wearing a tight blue dress that stopped an inch before her knees and heavy makeup on (I honestly want to tell her she look like a clown). I raised an eyebrow, "You're going to work in _that, _you kinda look like a slut.", I muttered under my breath. _ SLAP!_ I touched the area where she slapped me as it gave off an uncomfortable sting; suddenly she grabbed me by the shirt making full eye contact with me. "Listen you little bitch ;your father and I have had about enough of you, so don't think you're gonna be here any longer. Do I make myself clear?", my mother spat in my face, with an obvious look of anger in her face. "...yes", I answered back in a small voice.

We finally began to make way to the car. "You already know your father and I don't like you, and we know you don't like us. So to make things simple we are putting you in a orphanage home.",she said with an emotionless tone starting the car. I starred at her in disbelief, where my parents actually going to give me up...now...after all the shit they've put me through? "Wait,... so for all these years that you two have thrown me around like a rag doll, now you decide to give me up...when you could have years ago?", she nodded at my response, "But we also felt that we liked have a child, so while we are there this afternoon, we will adopt another one!", she said excitedly. _'wait so they're replacing me? What the hell!'_,I felt the heat rushing to my face at I clenched my hands into fits. I don't think I've ever been so angry._ 'you know what I'm not even gonna let it get to me.', I thought now calming myself, 'at least I won't be around them anymore'. _

The school day was typical; everyone ignored me, those damn 'popular' girls picked at me, and I got plumbed at dodge ball (even people on my team threw balls at me!). When I came out the school I saw something I would never forget. There stood my mom with a little female hedgehog who had sea blue eyes, snow white fur (which looked a lot like my dad), and a purple dress on with blue flower designs on the bottom. I could feel my face heating up again, "Who is that?", I asked trying to be calm as possible at the current situation. "Oh, this is Isabella, or Bell for short! Isn't she just a beauty?", now I knew my mom is purposely pissing me off. I only responded with a low growl. Isabella caught this, "I don't think she likes me." , she told my mother in a faint whisper. "Yes she does." my mother whispered back , "She's just jealous." _'well for the first time my mom is right, I am jealous, because all I ever wanted from you and dad was some love. I guess that was too much to ask.'. _I was interrupted from my thoughts as my mom spoke once more, "Well come on kids lets get home and get Amy's bags!". I started to feel a pain, an emotional pain. Yes, I was still mad, but I was hurt too; I could feel the bottom of my eyes moisten up. I dared myself not to cry as I got into the car. When we got home, _that's _when I lost all common sense.

Eventually, we got out the car. My dad was waiting there with my bags; I gave him a faint smile, he returned the favor (my dad and I never talked a lot). "Um...hey, Bell," I asked trying to act non-suspicious, "I want to show you something in the kitchen.". "Okay." she responded in that soft voice of her's. I led her to the kitchen keeping my back to her the whole time . _'so my parents want to replace me, eh. Well maybe I'll just take away their new little joy.' _, I thought devilishly to myself. I slowly opened the knife dower and pulled out the sharpest knife we had. It was unknown my parent where actually watching me the whole time. I quickly turned around and dashed to Isabelle's poor innocent soul as I screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!". That's when all hell broke loose. I suddenly hit something like a bolder and was thrown like a paper plane at the kitchen counters. "Angie!, get Bell out of here and call the police,NOW!", I heard my dad yelling over Isabella crying in the background; my vision was blurred.

The last thing I saw was my mom rushing out the house with Bell, then everything went _**black**_.

After a while, woke up in a prison cell. A few days later I got a court hearing, got pleaded guilty, and sentenced 2 years for attempted murder and a restraining order to stay away from my former family.

_**That is how I ended up here.**_

**A/N:I hope you guys liked it, and Sonic will be up next! And sorry if this got boring (seriously I'm not the best writer I think I suck). And how I came up with this...well this is weird, but I kind of dream about Sonic and friends sometimes...okay, MOST the time. But honestly Sonic has a pretty big impact on me like that. If you want me to continue let me know in the review . Thank You! ;)**


	2. Why Dad, Why

**A/N: Hey guys! I'M BACK! So sorry it took so long for the update ;school has just taken so much of my time. This time I'm blowing off a project just so I can give my audience a well deserved chapter! Review & Follow! And a special thanks to all who reviewed; especially the most recent reviewer and follower, as you have pushed me to write more! MORE IS WHAT YOU SHALL HAVE! ENJOY!**

**Amy: 17**

**Sonic:20**

Chapter 2: Why Dad, Why?

Sonic's P.O.V.

Well there is not much you need to know about me either. I'm a 20 year old man that still lives with his dad, that treats his son like a child. I lost my mother due to a disease that spread throughout the community and unfortunately taking her life. She always wanted the best for me, therefor she always took extra measures to make sure that I was always dressed, spoke, and act properly, or like a gentlemen as she put it. My dad was always a bit jealous because how I would get most of her attention, because if anything, I was a mistake. My parents never really meant to have me, but my mom sure acted like they did, but my father made loud and clear for me, that I wasn't supposed to exist on this planet. I would try my hardest in every thing I did to make him proud of me, but no matter what awards or promotions I got, it was never fucking good enough for him. When she died, he tried to take her place. No one could _**ever**_ take her place.

For the past few years of my life, because of my dad not keeping me a collage fund, my father has assigned, and put me up to various jobs, and training courses to earn money to go to the collage of my choice. He is a very successful businessman and owns several companies, yet we live in a middle class family home _' I honestly don't know why, when we are rich' _ The only thing I don't understand is why he won't give me money so I could go ahead to collage, but he did say something about being responsible and all. Just recently he gave me a new job at this woman's prison, which sucks because it's a 12 hour shift, at least it pays good money. The faster I can get out of that house. So this is how it all started...

"I am very disappointed in you son; you have once again brought disgrace to the Hedgehog name!" my father spoke for the millionth time. "Oh _come on!_,I mean I go hang out and party with some friends _one_ night and you get upset!?" I spoke in disbelief. Seriously, my dad trips off of every small thing I do; the man watches over me like I'm a fucking 5 year old! "Not that you went partying, but you went without my permission, and you missed your shift at the office that I had arranged for you. _'You have got to be fucking kidding me! "You went without my permission." What kind of crap is that! Did he forget I was 20!' __**sigh **_ "Okay..., when did you exactly _'arrange' _ this shift for me? Ya never told me about it." I asked a bit irritated now. "That morning when you should have been awake." he retorted quickly. '_( |||-_- ) I understand he is trying to turn me into a "gentlemen" ,but who seriously gets up at 4:00 in the damn morning?!'_ My dad continued, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you, because you are not responsible. But don't think I'm going to let you lounge around all day, because I applied you for a new job."

_'I am really hating him at this point'_ "Okay Mr. 'Boss-man' , what stupid job did you put me up to this time?",I asked with obvious sarcasm, "An teacher's assistant,oh, or what about a cashier at a damn doughnut shop!" I was clearly pissed off now. "Nope!, you are now the newest prison guard at the Station Square Woman's Prison. You qualified because of those gun and police/military courses I had you take last sum-." "A PRISON GUARD!" I screamed, I knew those courses were a bad idea. "Do you seriously expect me to spend my time guarding people who can't act rig-" ,"Think of this as you punishment." He cut me off. "Wha... a punish... ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING,I- I AM A 20 YEAR OLD MAN!" just as I was about to curse him out, but he stopped me. "A 20 year old _'man'_ that still lives under my roof; I put your uniform in your bedroom. You start tomorrow at 12:00 pm sharp! Be there..." With that he left me there...astonished, because what he said was true. His house, his rules, _no_ exceptions.

_**This is how my journey began...**_

_**A/N: Okay... I am so fucking tired anndd it's 12:36 am...well shit. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it and sorry if it's not the best chapter ,should have added more details, I will try and edit later to add additional details, like what they're waring, and what Sonic's mom looked like, ect. Don't forget to R,F&F! **_


End file.
